


slow drowning

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels like she's drowning in the middle of an ocean at night. There's darkness all around her, threatening to engulf her whole. People whisper around her, some of them openly gloating about her 'fall from grace'. A few, more confident (bitchy) girls have come up to her and told her how they were going to snatch Jackson up now that he'd dumped her.</p><p>Lydia coolly stares them down before walking away. She's better than them. She's got other things on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow drowning

**Author's Note:**

> De anon-ing for the 5th challenge
> 
> dubcon because Lydia doesn't know it's Peter she's having sex with 
> 
> Unbetaed

Lydia feels like her life is a beautifully constructed home.

 

It's the largest house on the street. There's more rooms than you know what to do with them. The inside is prettier than the outside and it is the envy of the neighbor. But everyone's too busy ooh-ing and aah-ing over the extravagance to notice the house is slowly sinking.

 

She feels like she's drowning in the middle of an ocean at night. There's darkness all around her, threatening to engulf her whole. People whisper around her, some of them openly gloating about her 'fall from grace'. A few, more confident (bitchy) girls have come up to her and told her how they were going to snatch Jackson up now that he'd dumped her.

 

Lydia coolly stares them down before walking away. She's better than them. She's got other things on her mind.

 

(No, she's not talking about the dark haired man who is haunting her. Lydia forces herself not to think about him and it works. Until night falls and she has to sleep. No matter how hard she tries not to fall asleep and dream of him, Lydia always fails. And Lydia doesn't like to dwell on her failures.)

 

Like the cute boy she'd met outside the counselor's office.

 

The same boy who has just returned Prada to her and is offering her a pretty purple flower, flirtatiously asking her to keep it or she'll hurt his feelings.

 

Lydia smiles back, gently twirling the flower by its stem before peeking up at the boy. "I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings. After all, you did save Prada."

 

"Is that the only reason?" He asks lowly, blue eyes locked on her.

 

Her lashes flutter as she looks down, teeth gently biting down on her lower lip. Lydia is pleased when the coy action makes his eyes dip down to her mouth before coming back up.

 

"Maybe." Lydia tucks the flower behind her ear before hooking a finger into the boy's collar. "I think I should thank you properly."

 

It's the best worst idea she's had in a while.

 

The boy's pupils dilate, gaze turning predatory and pleased as he follows Lydia into her home and to her bed.

 

He's nothing like Jackson. Jackson made love to her like a teenager - more enthusiasm than skill.

 

But this boy is different.

 

He kisses her like he's hungry and she's a feast. He pushes her down on the bed, rucks her dress up and panties down in sharp but smooth motions before burying his face between her legs. Lydia feels her toes curl, mouth open to let out every obscene sound she can make.

 

He breaks her apart, over and over again. And when he's confident she won't ever be whole again, does he push into her and ruin her.

 

It isn't until later does she realize how deep the damage went.

 

Even after she knows the truth of how Peter manipulated doesn't stop her from revisiting the memory. In the dark of the night, when she's sure no one can see her, does she let herself think about his tongue and fingers. Burning with shame and desire, Lydia arches her back off her bed and fingers herself to an unsatisfactory orgasm.

 

Her dirty little secret causes the cracks to grow, threatening the stability of her home and self. She knows she shouldn't but Lydia can't help herself. Call her a helpless slave to pleasure.

 

The boys she sleeps with after Jackson leaves are just that. Boys. They don't know how to please her. They are quick to fall back when she pushes them down and hold her hips too gently when she rides them. She struggles to come, rubbing her clit carelessly and remembering how Peter's lips had felt there.

 

Want burns inside of her, licking against her skin in the aftermath of her latest encounter. She wants more. She wants her partner to push back, to leave bruises on her skin, to fuck her until her hips ache.

 

She wants Peter but makes do with Aidan.

 

It's a temporary solution.

 

When she walks into Derek's apartment, cunt throbbing from the sense memory of Peter filling her up, Peter inhales sharply and stares at her. Lydia refuses to look at him and acknowledge that she can only fight the desire off for so long before succumbing.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's any trigger or warning i missed please tell me and i will add it immediately


End file.
